Jedi Hunter: Blizzard
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: Weiss Schnee is on a mission to help get her father to join the Remnant Alliance, Atlas, Vale and Vacuoo, to help in the looming war. Sno is the sith Acolyte to lord Soule, who has sent her on a mission to steal and destroy Alliance intelligence. The two cross paths but Sno is able to hide, but not for long...


**Blizzard**

 **Three months after the fall of Mistral Lord Soule's apprentice, Sno is ordered to go on a sabotage mission in enemy territory. At the same time Weiss Schnee is returning to her home with Jedi knight Karel Allusis, and Bora Lone along with a few others to try to get the Schnee to help the war effort.**

Lord Soule walked down the hallway of the dreadnought and got to the training room. Sno was training almost everyday since she was picked up. She learned quickly, and grew stronger. She was even able to take out the droids with her hands now. She has learned hand to hand combat at a rate that impressed him. He grabbed a metal staff and dropped it down twice. All the droids stop and Sno stops immediately.

"Master." She kneels

"Stand Sno. You have learned quickly, and you might even be able to take on most enemies. While you can't kill a Jedi, you are ready for most. Because of this we are going to be sending you on a sabotage mission. For this mission you will be given no back up. You will be given a single set of co-ordinates. Find information about our enemy, and kill any who would stop you, except for Jedi and hunters. They are above your skill."

"Yes master." She knew better than to question.

"I also have information dealing with your uncle, and his sons. They are all dead. Your uncle had a "Heart attack" and your cousins kill themselves." He walked out of the room with a smile on his face, leaving his apprentice to take it all in. He knew that she killed them, and it was confirmed when she started to laugh.

* * *

Sno stayed in her town for a night after her master came for her. She went to her uncle that night. He woke up and bashed the bars of the cell until she held out her hand. Her uncle was sent flying to the wall of the cell, and she made her hand into a fist. She imagined crushing his heart, and she saw him grabbing for his chest. She kept doing that until she felt the life leaving him.

Later Sno went to her cousins' house. They were crying, but when they saw a shadow in the window they stopped. She had taken a gun from a guard, and threw away all but two shots. She broke into the room through the window and used the force to hold them in the air. She gave the first one the gun and ordered him to place it on his temple.

"Shoot yourself." She said. She watched as he did it, and she watched as the blood splattered onto her other cousin. He was about to scream when Sno slammed down her hand. She grabbed the gun and held it to his temple and fired the shot

* * *

Sno got up and got out of her training clothes to get into her training gear. Plain pants and a plain shirt on the outside, but multiple weapons inside.

She exited the training room and left the ship for the first time in four days.

"Sno, here is what were giving you." Zia walked up to her and handed her a few things. Three thousand Lien, a map, a pen, a paper, and a ticket. She placed them all in her pocket and was about to ask.

"The ticket is for a ship that will take you directly to Atlas. Once there you'll have to find and destroy whatever is we ask you too. Just in case you find anyone who's too strong I'm lending you a part of my collection. This is a lightsaber from a Jedi who lived almost 4000 years ago. Don't tell my husband I gave you this."

"Alright." Sno placed the lightsaber in her boot and walked away.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was walking to Karel's ship once again to go see her father. This ship is faster than any other that Vale has so she would get to Atlas before the others. She was going with Karel, who just a few days ago became a Jedi knight, and Bora Lone. After they got everything on the ship, and the doors closed, she took a breath.

"I just can't believe that we're going back so soon." Weiss said. She looked and saw that Bora was flying the ship and Karel was the co-pilot.

"You do know this is _my_ ship, right?" Karel said

"But I'm better than you at flying it. Even Ruby could probably fly this better than you." Bora smirked. Weiss sat down in the chair behind Bora.

"Does that mean you could get us to Atlas faster than the others?" She said

"Yeah. I'm probably the best pilot on this planet. I could get us anywhere." Bora took off from the ground and started to fly. Weiss looked at the forest where they stored the ship away.

"Hey, it's not that hard to get to Atlas." Karel said.

"I know… So, Weiss, what are you planning to say to your dad?" Bora asked.

"I really hadn't thought about it." Weiss sat back. "I was really hoping on meeting with Winter before I got to my dad"

"That's if she can. I was amazed that she could last time. But I guess she could have some time off." Karel looked at Bora and got up.

"If you got this than I'm just going to meditate or something else." Karel went into his master's room and locked the door behind him.

"He's not going to come out of there anytime soon. Might as well move up." Bora said.

"How do you know that?" She moved up and looked out of the window.

"It's his master's old room. He goes in there for hours at a time, and normally finds something in there. His master hide dozens of holocrons in there." Bora put on auto pilot and got up.

"I really don't need to be here. Auto Pilot will be good for a while. I'll make us something. What do you want?" Bora got up and walked to the kitchen in the ship. She got out two mugs and gave one to Weiss.

"How long have you been flying in here?"

"Hours. Don't tell Karel but I've made some modifications to the ship." She smirked at Weiss.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the weapons systems are much better, and it can fire dust bullets now. The Engines are better, and faster. I also replaced the water systems. They were almost broken."

"Anything else?"

"I made each room a little nicer, except for his master's. I knew not to touch anything in there."

"How did you pay for it all?" Weiss asked

"I'm very well off, and I was able to use scrap metal from Ties, and other parts of around the ship."

"Wow" was all Weiss could say.

"I know." She filled the mug with hot water and put a tea bag in it. She got two cubes of sugar and went back to the cockpit.

Weiss found ten boxes of tea, and tea leaves. She made her tea and went into the cockpit. She sat back down next to Bora.

"Got any good stories?" Bora asked

"I got a ton. Did you know that on the first day I met Karel I almost killed him?"

"How?"

"I was testing my weapon and one thing led to another and I hit him with some ice dust. It did a number on him." She said.

"On the first day?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

The two continued to talk for a while until Karel opened the door and sat down in the seat behind Bora.

"What'd I miss?" He said. He had a look on his face that told Bora that he saw something

"See something?" She asked. He shook his head and looked out at the twilight.

"I didn't see something, I felt it. A darkness. It was hidden." Karel couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"Always with you Jedi and your inconclusive visions. Do you have anything clear?" Bora asked

"No, and it doesn't work like that. I see what the force wants me to see."

"It must not have been a big threat if you couldn't see it." Bora shrugged it off.

"Just fly carefully." Karel said

"Who do you think I am?" Bora said.

* * *

Sno handed the ticket to the captain of one of the only ships that still traveled to Atlas from Mistral. He smirked after seeing a symbol on it.

"I see. Well it's a good thing that we can get this ship in the air. It's going to get bumpy at the end." The captain said. He looked at Sno.

"How old are you?" He said

"13." Sno sat down on a seat ang got ready. The captain went to his station and started the trek to Atlas. She started to meditate in her room and felt a light going to Atlas. She knew that she was going to have to be careful or she would get discovered. She got excited about the chance of killing her first Jedi, but she also knew that she couldn't kill that any right now.

She continued to meditate and saw the face of the Jedi. She saw his face before, almost a year ago.

"Karel… The Jedi who defended Beacon. He's going to be above my levels. Should I call Master Soule?" She thought about it. "Would he pick up?"

She continued her vision, and saw two other people. She could see something in between Karel and the girls. "Strange." She stopped meditating and went to the front of the ship's deck. She watched the water splash on the ocean.

She went to her room that the ticket gave her. When she walked in it was the greatest bed she'd seen in so long. The room itself was large, larger than her old room or even her room at Mistral. It was a red color and there was a fridge in it. She used the force to open the fridge and saw a special item inside it. She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge that was a different color from all the others. She poured out the contents of the bottle onto the floor, and a folded-up card fell onto the ground. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a set of numbers.

"Maybe this is a set of codes." She put it in a pocket and sat down on the bed.

Hours later the ship she noticed that everything stopped moving. She started to go to the captain's deck, but noticed the docks of Atlas in the distance. The ship rose out of the water and flew the last leg of the journey. It landed safely at the docks, and Sno was off it before anyone noticed her.

* * *

Karel landed the ship in a secret spot that only the Schnee's know about. He placed the ship down and pulled out his scroll. He called Winter and she answered.

"Are you here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I parked in the secret spot. We've got about two hours before we're supposed to meet with your dad. I got Weiss and Bora Lone."

"I have some time. Ironwood is in a meeting for a few hours. How about we meet at the museum. Miss Fleur would like to meet you again."

"Why's that?" Karel asked.

"I don't know, maybe she has some more stuff she wants you to see like last time. Anyway, we can go there first then go to the café." Karel knew where she was talking about and so did Weiss

"We'll see you there then." Karel ended the call and smiled at the others. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Weiss, you should change into the dress your dad got you if we're going to meet him."

"I don't have it anymore."

"I have an extra for you. Your dad got it for you. It's in your cabin." Weiss signed and walked to her cabin. A few minutes Karel was in the same costume he was in the last time he was in remnant and Weiss was in her dress. The group left the ship and started to walk towards the museum. Bora was getting cold and went up to Karel in his heavy clothes. He wrapped Bora in close to him as they walked. Weiss didn't look at them.

* * *

Sno felt a dark energy nearby in the direction of the museum. She looked back at the card and saw that her mission wouldn't take her near there. She decided that she should change her appearance, so she went into a clothing store. She got in warmer clothes, and she still had four thousand Lien left. She started to walk back near the museum, knowing that if she could find that source to dark energy, she could tell her master about it.

As she was walking she bumped into someone. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and when she looked up she saw that she ran into one of the girls that were with Karel. Her eyes opened, and she turned her head. He was right there. She almost got her lightsaber then and there, but stayed her hand.

"Sorry… I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She got up and so did Weiss.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." Weiss said

"I'll try." Sno said as innocently as she could. Weiss took a closer look at Sno

"Who are you?"

"My name's lightning." Sno said. She knew that her skills were going to be tested here.

"Where did you come from" Weiss asked.

"I was from Mistral, but I was taken here after…" She looked down at the ground. " _After my master killed that fool_ " She thought to herself.

* * *

"I see…" Weiss said. "Hey, do you want to come along with us to the museum? It'll be fun. We could get you some snacks."

"Sure, but I have to get back to my uncle's house soon." Sno got up and walked to the museum. It was exciting that she could be this close to Karel without him knowing. She would stay with them for a little bit, then slip away and destroy what she was sent to break.

The group went into the museum and they saw Fleur Noire near the entrance. She smiled as she came closer.

"Just the Jedi I wanted to see. I see that you brought your friends with you. Good, good. I've heard much about this one." She said pointing to Bora

"Bora Lone. She's been extremely helpful in advancing our technology. It's an honor to meet you." Fleur shook her hand. "As always it's good to see you Weiss Schnee. Karel would you walk with me?"

"Alright." He felt something was going to happen "But can Weiss and Bora come along?"

"I am fine with that." She turned and started to walk towards her office on the second floor

* * *

"I would like to inform you of how I got here. It took many years to figure it out, but I did it. Eight years ago, I got a job here. No one can track my history up to a decade ago. Karel Allusis is the key to me getting here, but not you…"

Karel looked extremely confused and he could tell Weiss and Bora were. They were at the office door. She opened the door and went to her desk. She pulls out a lightsaber, and turns it on. It was a red bladed saber.

* "My true name is Fleur Delacour. I was also known as Darth Siren. I was defeated by a different Karel. He was from another timeline than mine, and so are you. I was turned to the light after the battle and that Karel tried to bring me to his time. Something happened, and I landed here. I wanted to thank you, and tell you that the girl that was with you had a dark aura around her."

Karel couldn't understand half that was going on. "There is a lot to unpack there."

"I know, but first I think that you should send the others to find that Girl." She turns off the lightsaber and places it back in her desk.

"We still need to talk about what you just said" Karel said as he slammed his hands on the desk

"We will, and your friends must go keep eyes on her."

"Alright. I need you two to go keep Sno in sight while I learn about this" He turns around and they shake their heads. They left the room and started to look for Sno.

* * *

Sno was being blocked by a guard at the front door. He wasn't letting her thought for some reason, and she heard steps coming down the staircase. Sno turned around and saw Bora and Weiss running down after her. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time, so she punched the guard in pressure places, knocking him down. She pushed open the door and started to run. She knew where she needed to go.

Weiss was the first one out of the door because Bora was checking on the guard. She saw Sno running towards the alliance information base.

"No, is she a Spy?" Weiss said to herself. Bora got out and started to run after Weiss. Sno turned and saw Weiss following her. She force pushed behind her knocking Weiss over. She kept running, but didn't notice Bora running behind her. She sees the entrance of the Remnant Alliance information station. She sees someone in front of the entrance and she jump up with the force. He raised his gun but didn't fire before the heel connected with his head. The guard fell to the ground, and Sno quickly stole a pistol. She shot him and ran into the center.

Bora watched as Sno killed the guard and knew that this couldn't be good. She ran into the center to see Sno and her bloody path. She was able to kill so many people, but Bora didn't know how. She must have had another weapon with her. She looked at sensors on the wall cut, and a room with monitors crushed. There was one monitor left working after Sno came through. Bora glanced at it, seeing Sno killing two people with a lightsaber. Weiss came up behind her, disturbed.

"What has happened here? How could this happen?" Weiss asked. She started to run again after Sno, passing all the bodies and dead in her path. She could hear the cries of people meeting their fate at Sno's hand.

"Where is the main communications relay?!" Weiss heard her yell. She turned into a room where the walls were covered in red. It was a large room with a balcony, and a set of windows over a large drop off. Sno threw the last person working here out of the windows. She used the force to grab a set of lights and tossed it into a computer. She jumped down from the balcony and inserted a flash drive into a computer and turned around. "I don't even need this lightsaber to kill you." She put it away and grabbed the gun of a dead guard. "Ten minutes, and we have all the secrets from this place."

"You're evil!" Weiss said. She got her Myrtenaster and shot some ice dust at Sno. Sno jumped to the side and fired six rounds at the two. She wasn't used to the kick back of the gun, so she wasn't firing exactly the best shot. Bora easily got out of the way and fired back. The bolt hit right above her. She went to the balcony and fired more shots. She was readier this time. The bullets hit Weiss' ice shield. Bora shots twice and hits gun out of Sno's hand.

"This is where the fun begins." Bora said. Weiss and Bora jumped from cover

* * *

"So, explain it again." Karel said. He thought he got the process, but he didn't fully understand it.

** "There are multiple timelines, or universes. I believe that our timeline goes like this." Fleur got out a pen and makes a circle she writes 1 in it, and does this till she gets to eight.

"So, I came from 1 for simplicity's sake. I was with the you from 2. He tried to get me to go to his universe. I went with him, but something happened, and I went to 3, or this universe. We don't have the technology to get to another universe, but they are able to move here, thought the power systems must be great."

"So, are there any others from other universes here?" Karel asked. He had a much better idea now.

"I don't think so. You would know, since they feel _off_ in the force. If you were to feel my connection, you would understand." Fleur put the pen away. Karel did what Fleur suggested, and he felt it. Something was off about her.

"See"

"I do."

"Right now, you need to go help your friends. Trust me, I'm ok. Go." Karel got up and an out of the room. He used the force to jump to the entrance of the museum, leaving a few people wide eyed.

* * *

Karel used the force to feel Bora. They were at the comm station. He used the force to enhance his speed. He got to the entrance and saw the bodies. He swore under his breath and got his lightsaber.

Bora shot a wire at Sno, wrapping her, but she cut it up. It bought Weiss enough time to get close to her, and she shot fire ice right under where she stood. Since the balcony was metal it melted. Weiss shot ice dust at the spot, cracking it. She jumped from out underneath the balcony. She shot air dust towards Sno. She jumped to the side to avoid the blast, but she was off balance. Bora fired two shots. The first one was sent in her general direction, and the other hit the wall. Sno grabbed a pistol that was on the ground and fired a shot at Bora, but that was the last bullet.

"Just my luck." She threw her gun at Weiss. They came up to the balcony on both sides. Sno got her lightsaber ready to slice at Weiss, but her lightsaber was blocked by another.

"Karrablast!" She said when she turned to see Karel.

"You're a spy, aren't you?" Karel asked

"Close, but you're wrong. I'm just an acolyte." She sees the distracted girls, and used the opportunities. Sno grabs both and holds them out of the window. They dangle and look at the drop.

"I can't see the bottom" Weiss says.

"If you don't let me go I'll end there lives!"

"Karel, she wants our secrets!" Bora says. She tries to get her pistol, but she starts to grab for her neck.

"What will it be?" She asks. "Your friends or secrets?"

Karel looked at Sno, knowing that he could kill her, but he would lose the two most important people in his life. He turns his lightsaber off and jumps. He grabs Bora and Weiss with the force. Sno jumps down and grabs the flash drive. She runs down the hall and laughs.

"She's gone." Weiss says. Karel brings them in and hugs them.

"I know…" He holds onto them tighter.

"We could have saved ourselves…" Bora says. She gets out pure air dust. Karel looks at and laughs.

"I guess… I could have ended what's about to happen…" He grabs the dust.

They hear a ship start up and fly away.

"She just stole a ship." Weiss says. She's shaking a little.

* * *

Weiss went to her father's, but her mind was on her near death. She wasn't ready to die. She hadn't told Karel…

"Weiss Schnee?!" What happened?" Her father asked. He looked at Karel asking the question

"We were attacked by our enemy. We need to contact Ironwood. Our communication station was attacked and everyone else was killed. The attacker had sith training."

"Immediately, Weiss come here daughter. We need to make sure that your alright." He grabbed her hand, and looked at Bora.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Bora Lone. She protected Weiss…"

Bora held out her hand and shook it.

"Thank you for helping Wiess. If you'll excuse me, I'll get a doctor here."

"Father, I didn't get hit. Bora needs more attention." Weiss said

Bora laughed but then coughed. When she coughed some blood came up. Karel looked and quickly grabbed Bora. Something was wrong. He felt her head, but it wasn't hot. He saw a cut on her that was green.

"Poison?"

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ ***This is a character from harry potter, and from SonicXBen's Heart of Death story, and in an upcoming chapter of my version of the same story focusing on Karel in it**_

 _ **** So this is how we are able to use Karel in other stories. This is how I can have Karel go in any number of stories.**_

 _ **So this is going to be the last cold war chapter until I upload at least the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter in Heart of Death: Karel's Story. This wasn't as story driven but this is character driven.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reads my stuff. Hope you like this and continue reading**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


End file.
